In the Impala
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Welcome to my 100th posted story. Please review! My first story was a poem so I thought my 100th should be as well. Special shout out to Trumansshell, as I wouldn't have had the courage to post story one, without her support. Thank you also to all of you who read my stories and have stuck with me. Dean and Sam are left in the car. They misbehave and get spanked.


Welcome to my 100th posted story. My first story was a poem so I thought my 100th should be as well. (This is a story from the photo prompt challenge on Spanking-world on Live journal.) I would like to give a special shout out to Trumansshell, as I never would have had the courage to post story one, without her support. Thank you also to all of you who read my stories and have stuck with me over the years.

Author: Itsmecoon Beta: none mistakes are my own. Title: In the Impala Word Count: 1459 Rating: Teen Fandom: Supernatural Type of Spanking: Discipline Implement(s): Hand/paddle Characters: John/ Dean&amp;Sam Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. John leaves Sam and Dean in the car while he takes care of something. They are ordered to behave. Notes &amp; Warnings: Spanking of kids by their Dad.

POEM

As John walked back to the Impala, he heard a loud noise.

He was stressed as it was and thought 'What now boys?'

A feeling washed over him all the way down in his gut.

He knew one or both of his boys would end up with a sore butt.

The windows were down because it was such a hot day.

He ordered the boys to behave, be quiet, stay put, and play.

Watching closely to see which of his kids he was going to scold.

He noticed Dean in the front seat, reading, trying to do as he was told.

Sam, in the back, had fingers in his ears, and his tongue sticking out.

His feet were in Dean's back and he kicked, as he squirmed all about.

"Stop kicking me. Knock it off or I'm gonna tell Dad!"

"_I'll stop right now, if you give me back my sketch pad."_

"You hit me with it, so in time out is where it's going to stay."

"_I'll tell Dad that you laughed at me, then it's you that will pay."_

"Find something else to do. Sit, be quiet and do what Dad told you.

If you don't , he'll paddle you until your butt's a red hue."

Sam started pouting and it didn't take long for the pout to turn into mad.

He wanted to draw and couldn't because Dean took his drawing pad.

He reached over the seat and grabbed a hold of Dean by the hair.

He yanked so hard the he caused Dean to hit him and swear.

"Knock it off." Dean yelled. "Sam, let go of me. God dammit, you little shit."

Dean balled his hand in a fist and swung it, hitting whatever part of Sam he could hit.

John noticed the trouble, so he ran to the impala, and swung open the door.

Sam quickly let go of Dean's hair and fell, looking up at Dad from the floor.

He yelled at the boys very loudly, barking orders in his drill Sargent voice.

The boys got out of the car, stood at attention, because they were given no choice.

He walked around his sons looking at each of them as he passed them by.

Dean wrapped an arm protectively around Sammy, as he started to cry.

"**Who wants to explain to me what the hell I just saw?"**

Neither of the boys said a word they just stood there in awe.

Both knowing that this would end with bare butt over knee.

Being paddled all the while screaming ouch Daddy, Ahhh Eeee.

Dean, being the oldest, at twelve years old pipped up to say,

"I laughed at Sam's drawing and when he hit me, I took the book away.

I put him and it in time out, ignored him, and went back to my reading.

It was my fault he got so upset, so please don't spank him." he was pleading.

"**I appreciate the truth from you Dean but I saw with my own eyes,**

**the hair pulling, kicking and punching. All of which I despise. **

**You both fought and disobeyed the orders that I gave to you.**

**You will both get a spanking, of this I'm sure you both knew."**

"Yes sir." they both whispered, looking down at the ground.

"**Okay, Sammy you're first Dean pick a tree." **John said as they frowned.

Dean slowly walked to the nearest tree and put his hands on his head.

Listening to his little brother get spanked, was something he would always dread.

He heard Sammy whimper and say _"Daddy, please don't. I'm sorry I was bad."_

"**I know but I have to punish you so you learn and because I'm your Dad.**

**You can't go around hitting or kicking anyone that makes you upset.**

**And my rule about spanking if you do that, is a promise not a threat."**

John reached in and grabbed the paddle from inside the pocket on the car door.

He laid it on the trunk, thinking half their age with the paddle nothing less or more.

He undid Sammy's pants, hooked his fingers at the waist.

Pulled them and his boxers down to his knees without haste.

He put his foot on the Impala's bumper, picked Sam up, and over his knee.

He was dangling in the air as John raised his hand and brought it down once. _"Owie"_

Sam yelled but John hardened his heart. Sam and Dean can't continue to behave like this.

He continued to spank Sam's bare behind steadily as Sam continued to hiss.

When he felt that the lesson had been learned, and Sam's backside was sufficiently red.

He rubbed Sam's back, reached over, grabbed the paddle, looked toward Sam and said,

"**You're getting half your age so that means that you are getting four."**

"_Daddy, I'm sorry I'll be good don't spank me any more."_

John again hardened his heart, raised the paddle, and brought it down on his sit spot.

He paddled one side then the other until he felt the lesson was taught.

He stood Sammy up, fixed his boxers and jeans, then hugged him tightly.

He let him cry himself out, calming him down, and rubbing his back in circles lightly.

He kissed the top of his head and gave him another hug as he put him on his feet.

Sam kissed his cheek as he was being put down. _"Sorry Daddy."_ he said rubbing his seat.

"**You're forgiven Tiger, now go take Dean's place and stand by the tree."**

"_Dean, I'm sorry." _Sam cried. _"You wouldn't be in trouble if it wasn't for me."_

"Don't worry about it squirt. I started it by taking your book. I wasn't being fair.

How about we agree that when Dad's done with my ass we're square?"

"_You mean we forgive each other now and we start with a clean slate?"_

They agreed and Sam faced the tree with his hands on his head as Dean went to his fate.

He walked to his Dad's side, lowered his jeans and boxers, and John placed him face down.

He wasted no time applying swat after swat to Dean's backside from mid thigh to the crown.

Dean remained stoic as much as he could, but after a while his butt felt aflame.

He started to cry silently when he realized that he only had himself to blame.

He'd let his Dad down by letting being in charge go straight to his head.

He shouldn't have taken Sam's book, he should have apologized for laughing instead.

Sam hit him because he was embarrassed because Dean laughed at his drawing.

The guilt he was feeling was a ball in his stomach and it was gnawing.

He would make it up to Sam one way or another he decided.

Because, being a good big brother was something on which he prided.

"**You're getting six." **Dad announced as he picked up the paddle and started.

The paddle broke the damn. Dean openly sobbed whole hearted.

The paddle was back on the trunk and Dean's back was being rubbed all around.

Dean got up, fixed his pants, then stood near his Dad looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Sir. It won't happen again." He got the courage to say.

"**I forgive you son. Now come here."** His love he would portray.

He called Sammy over and talked to both of his boys.

"**For the rest of the day you won't get any toys.**

**You'll both sit in the back until you both get along great.**

**Any questions? I won't change my mind, this isn't a debate."**

"No sir." They both said. _"We understand it clearly."_

"We really do Dad, and we mean that sincerely."

"**Good, into the backseat you go, I want you both to rest."**

"We will sir. We promise to do our very best."

John put the paddle back in the door and got behind the wheel.

Sammy whispered. "Dad spanks hard, my butt's still hot wanna feel?"

John smiled as he turned on the car and he started to drive.

Hoping to get him and both his boys to Uncle Bobby's by five.

Dean snuggled in holding on tight to the little squirt.

Not even caring that Sammy was drooling all over his shirt.

"**Tomorrow will be a better day!"** John said quietly but out aloud.

"**I promise to do something fun with my boys for a change."** he vowed.

"**I love you both very much." **he whispered from the front seat.

Hearing "We love you too Daddy." made his heart skip a beat.

The end...


End file.
